Useless
by ShiroHebi
Summary: Kimblee x Reader one-shot Your name will be displayed as alright? XD This is my first one shot and my first reader insert, and not to mention my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic XD So many firsts w Anyways, this Kimblee is the FMA Brotherhood Kimblee XD Yes I know, kinds confusing, but that's how it is.


**A/N: Yo~ This is my first one-shot, AND reader insert, so I don't know how good it is or not. I noticed there weren't that many fanfics about Kimblee, despite him being so awesome, and since I just randomly thought this up, I thought, why not? Oh, and this is the FMA Brotherhood Kimblee. (Just so you know) So here it is. I don't own FMA, nor Kimblee, and certainly not you. Enjoy.**

You leaned against a tree, making a small out-of-breath-sigh. You looked around you, taking in the scenery before you.

Yup. It was official. You were lost.

It wasn't your fault. It was white everywhere. How could anyone direct themselves in a snowy maze like this?

After catching your breath for a minute you kicked a big rock (cracking it in half) and started walking again, in what soon turned into a jog. You couldn't help but shiver on how angry the Crimson Alchemist would be when you came back, way past the agreed meeting time.

'He'll most probably blow me up…' You thought as you sped up the pace.

After a while, you were out of breath again and made for a quick break. You sat down in the middle of the forest, your eyes wavering around you, trying to see of a landmark or something so guess where you where.

That is when your eyes landed on a certain item.

A rock.

The _same_ rock you kicked earlier.

"I'm just going in circles!" You yelled at the sky while scratching your head before you fell backwards, too tired to make an effort on standing. As you laid down on the soft snow, you suddenly felt it shift behind you. 'Oh shit…' you thought. Pretty soon, you were falling down a _very_ steep slope. You saw the world spin as you fell, tumbling down into who-knows-where, where you landed with a sickening crack.

_**~Meanwhile, somewhere else~**_

The Crimson Alchemist closed the book he was reading with a sigh. He then in turn checked on his watch.

'She's taking way too long to come back from a job that level…' He thought, seeing as it has already been about an hour since your meeting time.

He inwardly sighed as the stood up, putting the book into one of the pockets of his snow-white coat.

'Lets see now…' He thought as he walked over to the bulletin board, which had a detailed map stuck on it. "The job was here…" he muttered to himself as he pointed his finger to the designed spot, "And we're supposed to meet here…" He moved his finger down to where he was right now. He quickly processed the information in his head.

'That would leave two choices… One would be the longer route, by the train… or…' he thought to himself as the tip of his finger trailed the two roads that brought one to where he was. That is until it landed on a peculiar place.

A smirk gradually made its way to Kimblee's mouth. 'Found it~' He sign-songed to himself mentally as he withdrew his hand and headed over to his new destination.

_**~Time Skip~**_

The snow crunched under his feet as Kimblee walked through the forest, searching around for some sign of you while he walked. He sighed, 'Where could she have gone to…' He thought to himself as he passed yet another batch of trees.

He suddenly stopped as he saw some footprints, marked on the snow. His eyes followed the trail as far as he could. "Through here, huh?" He mumbled to himself as he followed the footsteps.

At one point, the footsteps stepped over each other, as if someone had gone in circles. He looked around from where the footsteps intersected and his eyes fell on a mark on the floor at the edge of the forest, which looked as if something was dragged down to the forest floor below. He walked over to the edge and peered down. Indeed, the marks indicated that someone had _fallen_ down the cliff-like slope. He shook his head. Seemed just like you to have been so careless to fall down something like this. He grabbed the top of his hat and nimbly jumped and kind of surfed down the slope, before landing on the bottom.

He stood straight, sweeping his coat as if dirty, and looked for more prints around him. And indeed he found them. Before him there were fresh marks of someone being there, as if they had laid down on the white-streaked forest floor before crawling away. The crawling part is what caught his attention. One the margin infront of him, where the leg was supposed to be, there was something that stood out.

'Blood?' He thought as he bend down to inspect that now pink-like color, which had merged with the white snow. 'She most probably broke her leg on the fall…' he concluded, a pinch of worry making its way to his features, as he followed the marks.

'She couldn't have gone very far…' Just as those thoughts surfaced into his mind, he heard a distant noise. At the beginning it was too far away to make anything out of it, but as he got closer to the noise, he recognized it as sobbing. It was coming from behind a large tree with many wholes in which one small enough could crawl in. Following the noise and marks on the floor, he soon found the person he had set out looking for, sitting down and clutching her knees to her chest.

"Just as I thought, here you are _-san." He said as he walked infront of her and kneeled down. "Let me see." And before waiting for a response, he began examining your leg.

As he thought, it was broken. It had been temporarily (and messily) wrapped up in a makeshift bandage type of thing. When he touched it, you flinched and he pulled his hand back.

"At least it's not too bad of an injury." He concluded as he took a look at your face.

There were still tears flowing down your face, making small trails on your dirt-streaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Kimblee-san…" he heard the girl speak in such a soft voice, that he almost missed it.

"For what, may I ask?"

At this you took in a shuddering breath before answering, "Because I'm always getting in the way. Because of my clumsiness, most jobs end on a failure… and I always cause you so much trouble… And now you even had to go find me… I'm sorry..."

As you finished talking, the terrorist stayed quiet for a moment before sighing. "You really are an idiot, aren't you _-san?"

You slowly raised your head until your eyes met, confused by his answer.

When seeing your confused face, he reached over and wiped your tears away, "You really don't think that I would take all the trouble to search for someone that I think of as useless do you?"

"Eh-" Was all that escaped from your mouth before you felt soft lips press against your own.

When he pulled back, Kimblee smirked at your blank face, in which you were still trying to figure out what just happened.

"_-san, sometimes it's amusing how hard you can be on yourself." With that said, he proceeded to pick you up bridal style, and started walking away, to where (apparently) the exit of the forest was.

You let out a small yelp when he suddenly picked you up. A blush managed to creep through onto your face. You felt Kimblee's chest rumble as he chuckled lightly.

"You look cute when you blush, (nickname)-chan~ But if you get any redder, you'll get confused with the Philosopher's stone~" He said while making a new nickname for you.

The rest of the trip back to a nearby hospital was filled with Kimblee's epic trolling on each and every sentence you made.

**A/N: Whoah, that took a long time to make XD (I actually had a vacant month or two of doing nothing regarding to this fanfic XD) If ya want to request something, it would have to be on an anime I've watched, but I can't guarantee how long it'll take until it's uploaded. Oh and if you guys have seen my GaLe fanfic called 'Book Trouble' or my CobraxKinana fanfic Would you mind giving me some ideas? I kinda got a writers block right now. You can either message me or comment on what should happen next (or on a request of some kind) Thanks~ XD**


End file.
